killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya
Maya Fallegeros is a female character who was first introduced in the 1996 arcade game of Killer Instinct 2. An Amazonian queen hailing from the South American rain forest, she has become the leader of a secretive cabal of monster hunters known as the Night Guard. Maya made her second debut as a playable character in the Season Two of Killer Instinct (2013), and became the first of the original KI2 cast to be reintroduced to the KI franchise after almost twenty years. She was given a fraternal twin in Season Three through the new character of Mira. Biography Appearance In Killer Instinct 2, Maya appears as a South American Amazon with blond hair, who wears leopard-skin gloves, greaves, skirt, and a bra, and has several leather strings with pouches on her thighs. She also wears a bejeweled silver circlet on her forehead, and wields two wide-bladed steel daggers. Maya's appearance received a significant overhaul for Killer Instinct 2013. She no longer wears her leopard-skin clothing and instead dons an Incan-style golden armor set, consisting of a chest piece, shoulder guards, gauntlets, greaves, and boots. She has become noticeably taller, her skin tone is slightly darker than before, and her hair is longer; now worn in tightly woven braids down her back. She also features a twisting burn mark running up her left leg, given to her courtesy of Cinder. Maya's new twin daggers, the golden blades called Temperance & Vengeance, are ancient Egyptian relics that represent light & shadow, and were confiscated from the mad sorcerer Kan-Ra. Maya's retro costume largely mirrors her KI2 outfit, but with some notable differences: The leather strings around her thighs are replaced by gold spiral ornaments which she also wears on her shins, forearms, and chest, and she now features a golden belt and circlet which both have a large emerald gem etched into them. Her hair is much shorter but retains the braids of her default appearance, and she wears golden earrings. Personality Maya is a confident and strong woman who fights like a predator. She never hesitates when faced with a challenge, and even enjoys playfully referring to her opponents as her prey. Although it may not seem like it, because of the cursed daggers Temperance and Vengeance a constant war is going on inside her mind - Vengeance brings out Maya’s bloodthirsty side, urging her to slaughter any who stand in her way, while Temperance buffers the savagery and keeps her from losing control. Wielding only one at a time can have adverse effects on her psyche, so she tries to always have both on hand at all times. The daggers also allow her to sometimes see Kan-Ra in her mind, linking the two in a disturbing manner. Abilities Maya is an acrobatic fighter who flies around the battlefield with her daggers tearing the enemy to shreds. In the rebooted universe she can also throw her daggers, Temperance and Vengeance, which can accumulate powers over the course of the battle that increase their strength or break guards. She can also link the two daggers by the hilt, making a double-bladed weapon known as Enmity that is twice as dangerous. Killer Instinct 2 Story Made queen of the land of Amazonia after her part in banishing the dark lord Gargos. Cast out by her tribe as Gargos returns, Maya must vanquish him to regain her throne. Extended Story The return of the tyrannical Gargos to the ancient world is welcomed by few. Among his foremost adversaries are the Amazons of the great jungle, whose recently-crowned Queen, Maya, earned great respect for her part in the original banishment of the demonic warlords. Now that one of them has returned to lay his curse on the world, Maya's tribes folk cast her from the realm. Until the threat is permanently dealt with, she is forbidden to return. Stage: Jungle Moveset *Mantis: Back, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener *Savage Blades: Back, Forward, Medium Punch Opener *Flip Kick: Back, Forward, Medium Kick Opener *Air Mantis: (In Air) Forward, Back, Fierce Punch Opener *Jungle Leap: Back, Forward, Fierce Kick Opener *Savage Leap: Back, Forward, Quick Kick Opener *Cobra Bite: Back, Forward, Quick Punch *Air Double: Forward, Back, Any Kick *Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *Reverse Throw: Back, Fierce Punch An Opponent's Throw *Parry Move: Back, Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves: *Combo Breaker: Back, Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Forward, Back, Fierce Punch *Ultra Combo: Forward, Back, Fierce Kick *Ultimate Combo: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Quick Kick *0-Combo Ultimate: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Quick Punch Super Moves: *Super Flip Kick: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Savage Blades: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Shadow Move: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Jungle Leap: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials: *End Special 1: Back, Forward, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *End Special 2: Back, Forward, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Back, Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 4: Back, Forward, Quick Kick, Quick Kick *End Special 5: Forward, Back, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Endings Kill Tusk Maya saves her home land from Gargos. Life in the rain forest can proceed as normal. Triumphant, Maya returns home on her own to the jungle realm of Amazonia. The enchantments of the queen keep the tribe well defended, and although lonely, she rules well. Don't Kill Tusk Maya saves her home land from Gargos. Life in the rain forest can proceed as normal. The threat has been destroyed, and Maya has earned a new admirer she quite takes a fancy to. The two are soon married, and with the protection of Maya's goddess, their reign is a long and peaceful one. Killer Instinct (2013) Maya was the 2nd character to be released for the Season Two of Killer Instinct 2013. 'Story' A headstrong warrior with a will of steel, in battle Maya can always be found on the front lines charging in with her daggers, Temperance and Vengeance. When Ultratech raids the hidden temple of the Night Guard and begins to loot the dangerous artifacts that were sealed within, Maya takes up the golden daggers known as Temperance and Vengeance, the ancient blades of the mad sorcerer Kan-Ra, and sets out to destroy the horrors Ultratech again unleashed unto the world. 'Extended Story ' Temperance & Vengeance: ''' '''Chapter 6 — Shadows at Dawn: Moveset Command Attacks *Air Mantis *Axe Kick *Axe Kick Fakeout *Dagger Pickup *Savage Strikes *Hunter Dash *Back Dash *Throw Forward *Throw Backward Shadow Attacks *Shadow Spirit Slicer *Shadow Tumble Kick *Shadow Leap Kick Special Moves *Tumble Kick *Leap Kick *Temperance Strike *Vengeance Strike *Enmity Strike Combo Openers *Tumble Kick *Axe Kick *Temperance Strike *Vengeance Strike *Enmity Strike *Shadow Spirit Slicer *Shadow Tumble Kick Combo Linkers *Tumble Kick *Leap Kick *Temperance Strike *Vengeance Strike *Shadow Leap Kick *Shadow Tumble Kick Combo Enders *Spirit Strike Ender *Tumble Kick Ender *Leap Kick Ender Finishers Dagger Information - Temperance & Vengeance: Maya possesses two daggers; a light-based one known as Temperance and a shadow-based one called Vengeance. She can throw either of these daggers, even in combos. However these daggers, when thrown, will not immediately return to her. If an opponent blocks or gets hit by one of her daggers, it will bounce off of them after which Maya can catch them mid-air. If Maya is too far away or she misses the throw completely, however, then she will have to manually pick the daggers back up from where they landed on the ground. In a mirror match, the daggers will be marked with an icon to show which player they belong to. *''Missing Daggers'' - If Maya is missing a dagger, that button will trigger a kick of the same strength. *''Charging The Blades'' - Earn magical charges by forcing your opponent to block individual dagger strikes. Use Enmity Strike to spend all available charges. *''Temperance (Charge 1)'' - Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds ricochet ability to the projectile. *''Temperance (Charge 2)'' - Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds homing ability to the projectile. *''Vengeance (Charge 1)'' - Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds durability to the projectile (can pass through and destroy other projectiles). *''Vengeance (Charge 2)'' - Spent when using Enmity Strike. Projectile becomes invulnerable. Combo Trait - Dagger Linkers: If Maya is close enough in the combo, she can throw a dagger as a linker. Instinct Mode -''' '''Possession Rite: Temperance and Vengeance always return to Maya when she throws them, and both will immediately return to her grasp upon activation of Maya's Instinct Mode, even if they were on the ground. Stage City of Dawn is a high resolution remake of Maya's Killer Instinct 2 stage, Jungle. When an Ultra Combo is performed in City of Dawn, lightning begins to strike the Mesoamerican pyramids and the dam causing them to explode and leaving them in ruins. Ultra Combo: 41 Hits Quotes Trivia * Maya's theme in Killer Instinct (2013), titled "Temperance & Vengeance" for her eponymous twin daggers, is a vocalized remix of her classic theme from Killer Instinct 2, "Jungle". It was composed by Mick Gordon. *Maya's victory pose shows her on the verge of slaying her opponent in cold blood, yet she always refrains from the act. This is an in-game reference to Maya's story, which reveals that her magical daggers, Temperance & Vengeance, are battling for control of her mind; with Vengeance inciting her to bloodlust and Temperance urging her to show moderation in her actions. Maya's ability to resist Vengeance's dark temptation implies that Temperance holds the greatest sway over her. *During her first reveal, Iron Galaxy described Maya as "Incan inspired" and of "Latin origin", and succinctly characterized her as a "warrior, hunter, badass" and a "monster hunter extraordinaire". *The Novella mentions that Maya's native tongue is Portuguese, verifying that she and Mira are of a Pardo Brazilian background. *In a twist of irony, Maya's fraternal twin, Mira, has been given the same dimensions, height, and muscularity that Maya originally had in Killer Instinct 2. Gallery Killer Instinct 2 Maya.jpg Maya-stand.gif Kimvmaya.jpg ki2_maya_mov.jpg maya-ki2-action.jpg mayashot3.jpg Mayaending1-1.jpg|Maya's Ending (1a) Mayaending1-2.jpg|Maya's Ending (1b) Mayaending2-1.png|Maya's Ending (2a) Mayaending2-2.jpg|Maya's Ending (2b) Killer Instinct (2013) Maya (Killer Instinct Xbox One).jpg|Maya (Killer Instinct Xbox One) Maya retro costume.png|Maya's Retro Costume 15_maya.jpg|New & Old City of Dawn.jpg|City of Dawn maya-temperance-and-vengeance.png|Temperance (left hand) & Vengeance (right hand) MayaRetroUrban.png|Maya's Retro Custome - Urban/Biker maya_commentary-1413396688902.jpg|Entering Battle maya-worthy-prey.png|Maya Victorious Mayawallpaper.jpg|Hi-Res Wallpaper Maya Screenshot 1.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 1 Maya Screenshot 2.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 2 Maya Screenshot 3.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 3 Maya Screenshot 4.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 4 Maya Screenshot 5.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 5 Maya Screenshot 6.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 6 Maya Screenshot 7.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 7 Maya Screenshot 8.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 8 killer_instinct_maya_big.jpg|Maya (Killer Instinct 2013) Maya - City of Dawn.png|Maya in City of Dawn ChEQHexUcAQ2WJH.jpg|Unhappy Siblings Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 1.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 1 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 2.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 2 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 3.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 3 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 4.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 4 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 5.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 5 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 6.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 6 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 7.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 7 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 8.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 8 Maya cover.jpg|Maya complement cover External Links Maya's character page at the official Killer Instinct website Maya's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters